The Execution
by team-volturi-girl
Summary: About the very short second life of the rogue vampire that got executed in the New Moon movie, in his POV. Features lots of te volturi and Carlisle. Rated T for some violence. Enjoy! :


_Hi! I've been watching the first scene over and over again from New Moon where the rogue vampire (in this story, Ebenezer) and this is just my version of who he could be, what his crime was etc. Oh, and just note that when I describe characters, since I'm writing this based on a scene from the film, the characters appearances will be like in the film rather than the book. So, anyways, here's Ebenezer's story from his own POV, enjoy!_

**The execution – Ebenezer's POV**

I wandered through the countryside of Italy, running through the vast, empty fields, following the very faint, but very alluring scent I could smell now only a few kilometres away. I was alone, as I had been for as long as I could remember, which, to be fair, wasn't much. The first thing I remembered at all in my life was the burning.

_Raging through my body, making me scream and twitch in agony for at least three days. Then, when it had ended, I had found myself in the middle of a field fairly near a house. Already I could feel the thirsty ache in my throat, for whatever was in the house. I ran swiftly into, breaking down the door. I saw a woman by the only window in the room, glancing anxiously outside, as if waiting for someone. Two children were sat at a table; a little boy, who seemed to be trying to comfort the younger girl, who was crying. All three looked up at me as I smashed the door down. The woman and boy looked relieved, and the girl looked ecstatic._

"_Papa's home!" she cried with joy, running up to me and holding her arms out, wanting me to pick her up. I threw my arms around her, and, ignoring the cracking sounds that came from her body as I did this, breathed the scent that was making my throat ache so much. She went limp, but that didn't particularly matter to me at the moment. All that mattered was that the source of the scent was getting colder, making it less appealing. I immediately lowered my lips to her jugular and bit. Warm blood gushed into my mouth, and began to ease the ache. I thought I distantly heard the boy and woman scream, but perhaps that was just whatever was left of my conscious screaming at me for killing my own daughter. How strange, to think that I'd just killed my daughter, and that I was glad..._

_After I'd drained her tiny body, I dropped it and turned to the boy, who had run to his mother's arms. I'd already decided to leave the woman, who had the most blood, till last. I tore the boy away from his mother and drained him, as well. The woman must have known what her fate was, as she started screaming tearfully at me. _

"_How could you, Ebenezer? Our darling Bobby, our little Emmy! Please, Ebenezer, please! Why are you doing this?"_

_I ignored her cries, and bit into her tender neck as she screamed. I did not care, for no one else could hear her. I threw her and the children's lifeless bodies into their tiny cellar. However, the ache had only been eased slightly. I needed more. I breathed in deeply, and just managed to sniff out the same mouth-watering smell that the woman and children had given off. So I had started to run towards it._

And now, I had nearly reached it. I saw the town, just over two fields away; a distance that would take mere seconds for me to cross. I paused for a moment outside of the town. If I could read, perhaps I would not haveentered, for a sign hung above the entrance to the town, reading: **Welcome to Volterra-Vampires Beware. **But then again, my hunger was so strong at that point, I doubt that I would have listened to the warning anyway. After inhaling deeply, I rushed into the city, and latched my mouth onto the nearest person's throat. The people in the city started to scream.

"Vampire, vampire!"

"Where is the Great Saint Marcus, he will protect us!"

"Hurry, everyone, buy my special, cheap garlic! The great Saint himself used it to ward the vampires off!"

If I hadn't been so preoccupied, I probably would have laughed at the stupid merchant, who was still trying to make a profit when a monster from hell had just entered the town and started massacring people. I had drunk from about five people, when I felt all of my senses, even the thirsty ache, leave me. When my senses returned, I could feel myself being dragged away by a strong looking man. One glance at the people on the street told me that they must still be feeling no sensations at all.

I started to struggle against the strong man, thinking that it would be useless, but then finding that I was in fact stronger than him. I rushed over to the merchant that had been calling out a moment ago, but felt myself being grabbed again, this time not only by the strong man, but also by two other males; one less tall than the strong man, with short, frosted brown hair, the other much younger looking; he was only a boy. The three of them started to talk.

"Well, this one's certainly stronger than he looks...must be a new born." said the strong looking one in a slightly put out tone.

"Oh, come now, Felix, don't be jealous!" said the tall, dark haired one, "Oh, and I must say, an excellent job on the humans, Alec. Aro will be most pleased that your powers are shaping up quite nicely."

"Why, thank you, Demetri...I bet Jane will be jealous..." said the younger one, apparently called Alec. Not that I really cared, of course, the only thing that was on my mind right now was the blood. Blood that, along with dirt, now covered my tattered clothing and face. I lashed out, trying once again to escape, only to lose my senses again.

The next thing I knew, I was in the entrance hall to a chamber, with the three males that had stopped me earlier.

"Are you sure you do not need my help?" The one named Alec asked.

"Nah, we got him now, right Demetri?" The one called Felix obviously wanted to try and heal his bruised ego from earlier.

"Yes, we should be able to handle him now, Alec...thank you for your assistance. Why don't you go and explain the situation to Aro?" Demetri said, flashing Alec a quick, polite smile.

"No trouble, no trouble at all...and of course, I will go and alert him of our little friend here..." Alec knocked and walked into the huge chamber that was through the doors of the room. Felix glanced at me, and said in a slightly cocky voice "It'll be the death penalty for you, new born...Aro's already frustrated that Carlisle's "vegetarian" phase hasn't ended yet..."

Demetri smirked slightly, "Yes, it was rather foolish of you enter Volterra and start hunting. Did you not see the sign?"

"I can't read."

The two men laughed at me slightly.

"Well, you may still have hope, young one...if Aro senses a special gift that you possess, your life may just be spared..." Demetri said, although he looked as if he doubted it.

"Yeah! But I got spared, even though I'm not gifted, because I'm super strong!"

"Yes, Felix, we get it...your amazingly strong...just accept the fact that no one, not even you, can beat the strength of a new born, and give it a rest!" Demetri laughed, and Felix glared at him, although he smirked slightly as well. I could tell that the two of them were good friends.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber was opened by another strong looking man.

"Aro wants to see him now." he spoke to Demetri and Felix.

"Ok, thank you Santiago." Demetri nodded to him, as he and Felix took one of my arms each and dragged me into the chamber. It was huge, and, as I looked forward, I could see three thrones, the centre one being slightly more forward than the other two. I then saw five men enter the room.

The one who walked at the front had the posture of a leader, with his long, raven black, straight hair neatly styled and flowing down his back past his shoulders. The one that walked closest to him had shoulder length white blonde hair, tucked neatly behind his ears, and cruel eyes. Another man also had long, black hair. However, his looked less tidy than the other's did. He also had the demeanour of a person that had given up on life long ago. The fourth man, I noticed, walked slightly behind the others, as if not totally with them. His eyes were also different, a deep gold instead of ruby red like all the others I'd seen. As if to give me further proof of his difference to them, when the other three were given long, black cloaks by the fifth man, who quickly walked off after helping the leader into his, the golden eyed one did not have one. Nor did he have a throne, for, as I'd said, there were only three.

The cruel looking man, and the apathetic looking man sat down on their thrones, whilst the leader walked forwards and the golden eyed one stood slightly back, his eyes looking pained at was about to happen to me. Felix and Demetri forced me onto my knees as the leader got closer. I looked curiously up at him. I couldn't help but notice he looked almost like royalty...could he be the leader of this new world I'd been experiencing for the past few days? And then I remembered some of the others mentioning someone by the name of Aro; could this be him?

He stopped in front of me, and I began to feel slightly worried; what did he plan to do to me? He gave me a curious look, and, to my surprise, but his hands on my cheeks. I suddenly felt all my memories, thoughts and feelings that I could remember being dragged up...was he doing that? Could he see? I had so many questions, but I had no time to ask them, for, after he'd gone through my entire mind, he looked at me slightly disappointed and started to apply pressure to my head. Felix and Demetri, following his lead, also started to apply pressure to my arms.

As I looked over at the other men, I saw the cruel man with the white blonde hair smirk evilly at me, whilst the apathetic man with the messy black hair just looked slightly uneasy, but also distant, as if he were remembering someone he knew a long time ago. I did not get a chance to look at the golden eyed one, for panic suddenly rushed through me. I remembered what Demetri and Felix had said about me being executed...was this it?

I looked up fearfully at the leader, but he just smiled pleasantly back at me...that disturbed me even more than the cruel man's evil smirk. He stopped smiling as he had to start applying more force. After just a second, I felt my head and arms being ripped from my body, yet strangely enough, I was still alive. As the leader lifted my head up high, I saw the golden eyed one look down in shame.

Before I could say anything, I suddenly started to remember things...memories from my human life...mine and my beautiful Mary's wedding...the birth of our gorgeous daughter...teaching my strapping son how to kill the vermin that sometimes came to our farm, and his cry of delight as he shot his first fox...and then I remembered what I'd done to them...I remembered their lifeless bodies, and how glad I'd been at the time of their death...

And that, not the pain of being ripped apart, was what made me scream as the leader tossed my head into a fire Santiago and Alec had just made, and I started to burn once more...

_So, that was Ebenezer's POV, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, no matter what your opinion, it would be most appreciated! Oh, and also, I was thinking of writing from the POV's of other characters like Aro, Carlisle, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Alec etc...please tell me if you want me to and if so, who's POV you'd like to see me write first! Thank you so much for reading!_

_team-volturi-girl : )_


End file.
